1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a radiation module capable of resisting reverse flow of hot fluid.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional radiation module includes a fan 14, a radiator 15 and a retaining tool 16. The heat-generating component 12 is disposed in a base seat 13 of a main board 11 and the base seat 13 is provided with a lock piece 131, which extend outward from two opposite sides of the base seat 13 respectively. The radiator 15 is attached to the surface of the heat-generating component 12 with a plurality of cooling fins 151 in the radiator 15 being arranged in a way of being parallel to each other to form a plurality of flow passages 152 between the cooling fins 151 for being available for the fluid passing through. The retaining tool 16 fits with the radiator 15 and has a cover frame 161 with a stationary holding part 162 and a movable holding part 163 being oppositely disposed at two opposite lateral sides corresponding to the lock piece 131 at two opposite sides of the base seat 13 and a plurality of four through holes 164 being disposed at four corners of retaining tool 16. The holding parts 162, 163 have an engaging hole 1621, 1631 to engage with the lock piece 131 such that the cover frame 161 can press the radiator 15 to closely contact with the surface of heat-generating component 12. The fan 14 provides a frame 141 and a fan wheel 142. The frame 141 has through holes 1411 corresponding to the through holes 164 at the cover frame 161 and provides an inlet 1412 and an outlet 1413 at two opposite sides thereof respectively with the outlet 1413 facing the radiator 15. Four fasteners 17 pass through the through holes 1411 of the frame 141 and the through holes 164 of the cover frame 161 such that the fan 14 can be secured to the radiator 15 and the retaining tool 16.
The fan 14 rotates to force the fluid to enter the fan 14 via the inlet 1412 and move toward the radiator 15 via the outlet 1413 and then flows outward via the flow passages 152 of the radiator 15. The fluid becomes hot after passing through the radiator 15 due to heat transfer to heat in the radiator 15. However, it is easy for the hot fluid around the radiator 15 to flow back to the fan 14 via the inlet 1412 while the fan 14 running. As a result, lower heat convection efficiency is obtained with lower heat dissipation efficiency.